INVISIBLE NO MORE
by singingintherain04
Summary: Ally is invisible. Austin is dating the head cheerleader, when his gf sets Ally up for failure, Ally surprises everyone. Landing the lead role in the school musical, will she rise to the occasion and get the guy, or do the mean girls have something in store for her? *Auslly/Trez*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ally Dawson and I'm 17 years old. I've got long brown hair with blonde tips. I'm very short for my age, well everything about me is pretty much mini sized, I have small hands, feet, but there's one thing about me that isn't small. My voice. I've taken vocal lessons since I was a small child, when I was little my parents recognized that I was shy and awkward and thought that it would help me come out of my shell, I love vocal lessons but I just never made many friends. With exception to my best friend Trish, we both work at my dad's music store in the mall, Sonic Boom.

We have had some great times, she's dating a very weird and random guy named Dez, he's really nice to me but that's probably only for Trish's sake. Dez is popular at school, Trish is becoming more popular dating Dez because she is forced to be around his friends sometimes, but she never leaves me, she's always been the bestest friend I could ask for. I mean, don't get confused. I have been invited to eat lunch with them but I know I'm not ACTUALLY wanted there, it's just a pity invite. So I'd prefer to not be invited at all.

So back to my story, I don't know why I don't have many friends, sure I guess I'm a bit of a nerd to the extent that I like school and I like to get good grades, but I don't spend 24 hours a day studying like everyone assumes I do, I spend most of my time up in my practice room in Sonic Boom, singing and writing music. Those are my two passions in life, the only problem is no one has ever heard me with exception to my parents and Trish. Trish says that I am an amazing singer, my vocal coach says the same so I'm sure I am pretty good, the problem is finding the courage to let anyone know.

I've never let anyone really get to know me, never had a boyfriend so everyone at school just assumes I'm some loser nerd who doesn't care about social status or having a boyfriend, but they couldn't be more wrong. I would love to fit in and people actually want to hangout with me.

I just knew the chances of this happening were about as great of the odds as me becoming an international pop sensation. _Yea, not a chance._

That is until now…


	2. Chapter 2

Trish and I were working the shift at Sonic Boom after school. We were working 3 till close. We liked working together because we could talk, hangout and cover for each other when one of us was hungry and wanted to go to the food court or shop or do whatever. We were behind the counter and I was writing some ideas in my book for a new song, when in walked a man dressed in a suit. He was there to place a large order for his recording studio as he was adding a few more booths to his studio.

Trish: Ally, Man do you know who that is?

Ally: Umm he looks familiar but I can't put a name to the face. Who is it?

Trish: Jimmy freaking Starr! As in Jimmy Starr, owner and manager of Starr Records. Ally give him your demo tape we worked on. You promised to send it out months ago, but I know you haven't!

Ally: No way that's him. But out of curiousity how would you know I didn't send them out?...

Trish: Ally, there sitting in a ox under the counter with a ton of dust on them. Why won't you do it, your voice is insane, if Jimmy heard it, he'd sign you for sure. Please Ally..

Ally: Trish I don't want to that's the end of it. He isn't going to give a damn about me, my songs or my voice. No one does, I'm practically invisible, half my teachers don't even know who I am.

Trish: Ally, your not invisible but whatever. If you don't want to I get it. Why don't you go to the food court and get us some dinner? I'll take care of this order for him.

Ally: Alright, thanks Trish. Be back in 15.

Trish's POV

So Ally doesn't get it, she's not invisible. The girl is absolutely gorgeous she just chooses to hide it behind layers of clothes and hair covering her face, her voice is so quiet at school that no one can hear her. But I know that if they heard her, or anyone for that matter, they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of her. Her voice captivates anyone who hears it, it's breathtaking to say the least. I told Ally to go get us some dinner because I'm about to do something I know she will kill me for later. I have to take a chance for her though, even if she isn't going to.

Jimmy: So the order's good and the equipment will be delivered in 2 days?

Trish: Yes it is and they will. Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, but before you go. Are you currently looking for new artists? Just out of curiousity of course.

Jimmy: Thank you and of course were always looking for new artists, everyone needs there big break so I'm always open to prospective artists. Is there a reason your asking this?

Trish: Well, you see I have a friend who has been meaning to drop her demo off to you but has just been so busy with the store and school, so I was thinking while you here, maybe you could just take it. And if you like what you hear, and you WILL, give me a call at 623-435-8490, I'm her manager , Trish De La Rosa.

Jimmy: Sounds good, I'll have a listen when I get some time. Thanks again for putting my order through. Have a good day Trish De La Rosa.

Trish: Oh I will and I look forward to hearing from you!

I know Ally is going to kill me, like literally rip me into pieces but if he likes it then it's worth it and if he doesn't well then she will never know that he heard it and won't face any rejection.

Ally's POV

So I grabbed us dinner and brought it back, Jimmy Starr was gone, thank god. But when I got back Trish was acting so weird and staring at her phone constantly, but for the sake of my sanity I am not even going to bother asking what's up. The rest of our shift went by pretty quickly, we just sat behind the counter giggling and gossiping. After work it was home to bed, school in the morning, ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day and got ready for school, my usual hoodie and some track pants leaving my hair down in my face. I heard a beep outside and knew that Trish was here to get me. When we arrived at school and got out of her car, we were approaching the school when I saw posters up all over the doors. "Marino High's 22nd Talent Show, 7:00 pm in the auditorium. Sign ups close at 4pm." Ugh I rolled my eyes ripping it off the door and tossing it in a garbage can. Don't get me wrong, I love singing and what not but the talent shows were so lame, the same fruity girls on stage twirling around and lip syncing, it wasn't really any talent to be credited for.

Trish: Ally, aw come on, it's not that bad and besides it's kinda fun watching people make asses out of themselves.

Ally: There just so stupid, I mean it's not like any of them have any REAL talents.

Trish: You do, so sign up.

Ally: Never ever in a million years.

And with that, discussion dropped as I walk into the school. I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped over someone's food, how embarrassing, I sigh and look up. None other than Austin Moon, most popular guy in school, quarterback of the football team, dating head cheer leader, yeah just my luck bumping into him. I look back to the floor and begin gathering my books.

Austin: You really should watch where you are going. I mean I've been at the same school as you your whole life and your still so clumsy. Being as small as you are, you really should be more careful.

Ally: Wow, I'm sorry I bumped into you Austin. And I'm not THAT small, I'm surprised you even know who I am. I mean I've gone to school with you forever and yet you never speak to me.

Austin: Well your best friends with my best friend's girlfriend. That's how I know who you are. Anyways try to be more careful or you'll end up road kill.

He smirks at me as he's saying this, what an ass. Of course that's the only reason he knows who I am. I mean, I don't really blame him, nobody knows who I am. I remember one time I was in class and the teacher asked me half way through the year if I was new. I had been there every day since the first day, nobody sees me. I see Dez walking up to Austin and his friends as I stand back up after collecting my things.

Dez: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Dez. Nice seeing you. Well bye.

I hurried away not wanting to embarrass myself any longer.

Austin's POV

That Ally girl just bumped into me. I've been in school with her since she was little, never really spoke to her but I've always seen her. I guess I don't really talk to her because she's never been in the same groups as me at school and we have nothing in common, I was surprised she even spoke back to me. She's so quiet and shy and never says anything. I don't know, she's got a cute figure though, if you look past the track pants and hoodie, and the hair in her face. I don't even know why I'm still thinking about her, I mean we'll never be friends.

Austin: Geez what's her deal? She's so quiet and awkward. I can't imagine having a whole conversation with her, she doesn't even talk.

Dez: She's actually really nice Austin, I've hungout with her a few times when I was with Trish and Ally tagged along. She's actually really outgoing and she's got a big heart, you would know if you talked to her..

Austin: The likelihood of that happening is incredibly low.

I look up to see Brooke approaching me.

Brooke: Hey Austy! What's up?

Austin: Nothing Brooke, just talking to Dez about Ally Dawson, you know the really quiet one? Anyways what are you up to?

Brooke: Ew, why were you talking about her. She barely says anything, she's so quiet and invisible and well, she's a nerd. I would be surprised if she even owns a mirror, because if she did she definately wouldn't leave the house looking like that. Anyways, I was just signing up for the talent show, me and the girls are doing a special performance, we've spent months practicing.

Austin: I'm sure it will be great

If you didn't notice, that was sarcasm. Brooke was my girlfriend, I am defintaely attracted to her, who wouldn't be she's smoking and she's head cheerleader, so we're kind of expected to date but she's got a pretty horrible personality, she's such a bully. Her and her 2 minions, as Dez and I call them, Cassidy and Kira. I just ignore it though, things have been this way since forever and I didn't plan on mixing it up. But when Brooke says a special performance and they've been practicing forever, she means that she's going to put on some skimpy costumes, twirl around the stage and lip sync to some slutty ass song, they do it EVERY year, the only thing different each year is the song.

Brooke's POV

When I walked up Dez and Austin were having a pretty interesting conversation. Why in the hell would he be talking about Ally Dawson. My blood was boiling about this, I've known her forever and even though she's a nerd and is so awkward, my parents made me go to a dinner with her and her family when they were trying to close a deal on some space at the mall, they made her dress up and well she looked really good when she pulls her hair back she's got a pretty face but I would never admit that out loud. Seriously though, Austin had her on his mind clearly, he's my boyfriend and I wasn't about to have her come along and change things now. I had an idea, a pretty evil one but that would stop the bitch dead in her tracks. I grabbed my girls and headed for the bathroom, we had scheming to do.

Ally's POV

After running into Austin today, it was pretty awkward but the rest of the day went pretty normal. I stayed invisible, spent lunch in the music room. I wrote a song today in class, and I was practicing it because I wanted to show Trish it.


	4. Chapter 4

When the last bell rang, I headed for the parking lot to meet Trish. We were headed to Sonic Boom to work again and it was Friday so we had Saturday and Sunday off. We headed to Sonic Boom.

Trish: Ally, we should go to the talent show tonight and make fun of all the lame performances, Brooke, Cassidy and Kira are doing the same old routine, such a joke. People only clap because there popular, everyone on the inside is definitely dying of laughter. And besides, Dez invited us. Let's go.

Ally: Trish, as fun as that sounds, NOT. My dad isn't going to let us skip out on our shift.

Trish: Well actually, I asked him yesterday. He's totally cool with it.

Ally: Ugh, fine whatever.

At 6 my dad let us out, I was searching through Trish's car on the way to school for something to wear. Her car was literally our closet, makeup, shoes, clothes all over the place, even Dez was afraid to get in it. We pulled up to the school and walked in to find some seats beside Dez. Our row was like Dallas, Trent, Austin, Dez, Trish and then me. The show was 15 minutes from starting, when Dez handed us a copy of the list of performances for the night. We went through it giggling about what each person was doing for the talent show, then the last one almost made me piss myself. Ally Dawson?

Trish: Ally! What the hell, you are performing, why wouldn't you tell me? Wait, your wearing that to go on stage?

Ally: Trish what the hell, I didn't sign up. I wouldn't do that, you know me. Trish what am I going to do.

Then I saw Mrs. Callaghan come over to me and ask why I was in the audience, she told me to go get dressed and get back stage. I was trying to tell her no and that I didn't sign up but she wasn't listening, she just kept telling me to hurry up.

Ally: Trish, you have to help me. I can't do this. They will all laugh at me, what will I even do anyways.

Trish: Ally, you will sing and you will be great. Now that's go get you something to wear, my car is filled with clothes.

Trish told Dez she was helping me with something and she'd be back soon. She ran out to her car and brought back an outfit, high heels, makeup and her straightener. We ran to the bathroom and when I put the outfit on, I knew it was perfect.

Ally: Trish, this dress is beautiful.

Trish: Allyson Marie Dawson! You look so good.

Trish had dressed me in a tight fighting light pink and white sparkly dress, it would have looked slutty but there was nylon see through pieces coming from the waist, some pieces touching the floor others breezing against my leg but it was beautiful, I felt so pretty in this dress. Trish, straightened my hair and did my make-up, 4 inch heels were the finishing touch. She put a long coat around my dress just until I made it onto stage.

Trish: Wow Ally, you look amazing. You are going to rock it, hell you'll probably even win!

Ally: Wow Trish, I actually don't look too bad do I? I still don't know how I got signed up in the first place, it must have been a mistake. I better go though.

We walked back stage and the show was already half way through, the acts sucked. Just then I saw Brooke and her group approach me.

Brooke: Ally Dawson? Your actually going to perform? What exactly is your talent? Are you going to it up there and see how long you can stare at the audience without blinking. Leave the talent show to the girls with REAL talent. Anyways Ally, how exactly did you get signed up?

She smirked such an evil smirk at me and I knew then. Brooke signed me up for the show to sabotage me, but why? I've always stayed off everyone's radar being quiet and invisible.

Ally: Why would you do that Brooke? What did I do to you?

Brooke: You made Austin talk about you, that's what. Stay away, he's my boyfriend. But after you make a fool out of yourself he won't think twice about you. He'll be all like Ally Who?

Trish: Your such a bully Brooke. Ally don't worry about it, you said there was a song you wanted to show me. I'm going to take the music to them and when it starts, just sing. You'll be amazing, just don't be nervous Ally, it's finally time people see what your really made of. Do it for me, Alls and for you, for all the times they bullied you.

I nod and take a deep breathe. Brooke and her group are out performing and I can't even watch, it's so boring and repetitive. I seen them do this a million times. They just finished and I know I'm next, I can't do this, I can't do it.

Brooke: Looks like your up, time to make a fool out of yourself Ally Dawson. Hahahah.

Brooke and her friends were at the edge of the corner laughing hysterically,

Brooke: I told you guys she'd freeze, what a freak. This is hilarious, no one will ever forget about it. She has no talent, I can't believe she actually went out there.

I could feel so much anger boiling in my body, Brooke thinks I have no talent? We'll just see about that. I wasn't about showing people up, but she deserved it and she got me into this. She wants them to talk about me, then let the talking begin.

Ally: I'm ready now, Mrs. Callaghan.

I smiled at Trish and seen her say "You'll kill it Ally" and I just smiled back at her, knowing my best friend at my back. I took the jacket off and threw it on the floor, the lights turned on and were beaming above me.

Dez: Trish, is that Ally? Is she performing?

Trish: Yep, she sure is! Brooke did this to make fun of Ally, but jokes on her. Ally's gonna wipe the stage with her.

Dez: Wait, Can Ally even do anything? No offense, she just doesn't ever talk or anything, she just writes in that journal..

Trish: And what do you think she's writing? It's her song book, Ally writes songs and sings. She's not going to twirl up there and lip sync like those clowns. And she's quite amazing.

I don't know what Trish and Dez are talking about but whatever it is must have been funny because Austin and his friends are laughing hysterically.

Trish: It's not funny, but I don't need to stand up for Ally because she's about to make a fool out of all of you. Now shut up and let my girl perform.

I could see Austin and his friends pointing at the stage and laughing, I'm sure they knew it's me but the lights haven't turned on yet so they can't see me. I heard Mrs. Callaghan notion to me she was starting me music. Deep breathe in, and let's go Ally.

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey

_[Verse 1]_  
You made me insecure,  
Told me I wasn't good enough.  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough?  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself.  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else.

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?

_[Bridge:]_  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?

_[Chorus:]_  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)  
Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)  
Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)  
Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)  
Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)  
Who says?

Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)  
Who says?

When I finished singing, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. It was dead quiet, no one spoke a word. And then I seen Trish and Dez stand up, they were screaming and clapping for me and like that everyone in the audience started clapping and screaming for me. They liked it, they really liked it. My eyes focused on Austin Moons, he was staring at me, not clapping or anything just staring like he was in complete shock. When I looked at him It was the first time I actually_ looked _at him like this and he was looking at me like this too. It was weird. I turned to walk off stage and Brooke shot death glares through me, she was seeing red. As I walked off stage I flipped my hair at Brooke and gave her a smirk that said, yeah what do you have to say now? It felt really good. And needless to say, I won the talent show. I was so shocked that I actually won, I think everyone was. Brooke screamed and ran off with her friends when she found out.

Austin's POV

When Trish told us that Ally Dawson was performing I couldn't help but fall off of my chair laughing. That girl could barely get a whisper out, let alone get in front of the whole school and sing. I doubted she could even sing, after all she wasn't very coordinating and she was so small. I couldn't help but feel bad for her in a way though when I heard that Brooke set her up to perform without any warning. I was proud of the little shrimp for actually going up there and giving it a try but it was going to be horrible, you couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It's times like this when I am embarrassed to call Brooke my girlfriend. I could see her silhouette up on the stage and when the light turned on and she took her jacket off, my jaw hit the floor. She didn't look anything like the girl who tripped over me this morning. All of her curves were on display for everyone to see, her legs were so flawless and beautiful through the see-through material covering them and the sparkles on her dress, sprakled perfectly with her eyes. I couldn't speak, all I could do was listen. She had the voice of an angel, this couldn't be the same girl that was invisible to us all. Trish looked over at me and said "Told you so", I just nodded. My heart beat was racing, I've known her my whole life and yet I didn't know her at all, when she sang she looked at me like she was looking through my soul, hearing her song literally sent electricity rushing through my body. Who was this girl, really? I had to find out and that's what I planned to do.

Austin: Hey Trish, uhh are you coming with us to the movies and for some food tonight?

Trish: Yeah Dez invited me, why are you asking me? You've never cared if I came before.

Austin: Oh I just thought it would be cool if you came, is your u-uh friend coming with you?

Trish: You mean Ally? No, she wouldn't come with us. You guys ignore her and your girlfriend set her up for failure. Would you expect her to really?

Austin: Oh no, I mean I don't care if she does, I was just wondering. Anyways, lets go guys.

Trish's POV

I seen the look in Austin's eyes when Ally sings, it's the look of a boy who is hopelessly falling in love. Maybe not with Ally herself because he doesn't know her, but the boy was definitely in love with her voice and this school year was going to get very interesting. I was so proud of Ally for finally stepping out of her shell, when I see Brooke I actually plan to thank her because now everyone sees what I've seen for all this time. I spot a man in the back talking to Kira, there arguing. Wait, is Jimmy Starr Kira's dad?

Trish: Hey Jimmy is that you?

Jimmy: Yes I came to see my daughter perform, but the demo you gave me. Was that the girl who won the talent show, Ally Dawson?

Trish: Why yes, yes it was Mr. Starr.

Jimmy: She's amazing, I'm definitely interested. There's a spring show coming up at your school, auditions are next week I believe. I like to come to them and watch my daughter, and potentials. I already love her voice and her songs are great, get her to sign up for the show and land a lead role and the record deal is a done deal. That's the kind of thing I look for.

Trish: Really? Well Mr. Starr you won't be disappointed.

Ally: WHAAAT? You did WHAT Patricia De La Rosa.

Trish: Ally I had no choice you never were going to and then he saw you tonight and he knows your going to be a star. But he wants you to audition for the spring show, land a lead role and your guaranteed a record deal. Ally you've always wanted this, everyone will hear your voice.

Ally: I don't know Trish, this was so overwhelming. I will think about it though. Do you wanna hangout tonight?

Trish: I would but I am going to see a movie and get food with Dez and his friends unfortunately,your welcome to come. Austin Moon was asking if you were coming?

Ally: Austin was asking about me? Weird, he's never cared before. Oh well, yeah I'm going to have to pass. I'll just go to Sonic Boom do inventory and head home. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye Trish!

Trish: Great job tonight Alls. See you tomorrow!

Ally's POV

I am feeling so many different emotions right now. I can't believe I did that, and the funny thing is Brooke did it to be mean but it was her nastiness that drove me to go out there. It felt awesome. But I was still wondering why Austin was asking if I was coming out? Why would an asshole like Austin Moon give two shits if I hung out with them or not, he never did before tonight. I decided to go to Sonic Boom and do some inventory before heading home.

I sat at the front counter of Sonic Boom and went through a stack of papers, checking to see what we have sold a lot of and what needs to be ordered. Jimmy Starr's order had arrived today also and I wanted to make sure everything came and nothing was broken so it could be delivered tomorrow. I heard laughing come from the halls of the mall, I looked up and seen Austin and his buddies walking through the mall. Austin glanced into the store and gave me a slight smile, he kept walking though. A few moments later he was standing in front of me, he must've made up some excuse to get away from his friends for a minute, no way he'd tell them he was coming in to see me.

Austin: Hey Ally. I just wanted to say that you did really well tonight, you sounded really good. Also, u-uh your hair looks nice when it's not covering your eyes. Anyways, I better get going, just thought I should say congratulations.

Ally: Ya, thanks Austin.

That was really weird. But I just thought nothing up it and continued with inventory.

Brooke's POV

I can't believe that little bitch showed me up tonight. I was supposed to win, I always win. This was not going to happen over my dead body, I was not going to let Ally become popular, after all she's a nerd. And when Kira told me her dad was considering giving her a record deal, hell no could she get that. Luckily, I knew that Ally needed a lead role in the musical to make it happen, and I was not about to let it. She's not having my Austin either, I won't lose to an invisible nerd like Ally Dawson.

Meanwhile… In Melody's Diner

Austin, Trent, Dallas, Cassidy, Kira, Dez and Trish are eating..

Trish's POV

So I told Dez I'd come out with them tonight and boy do I wish I just hungout with Ally. This sucks, these girls are such stuck up bitches. They don't even eat either, they just sit and pick at there food, it's really quite disgusting.

Brooke: So Trish, your friend umm Annie, what a loser. I mean, that song was awful and she didn't even dance. What a horrible performance, I definitely think the judges mixed up our score sheets. And I totally heard she was lip syncing too.

Trish: Brooke. It's Ally and the song was amazing, your just jealous because she kicked you're a… Well she killed it. And Ally doesn't lip sync everyone knows it was her singing, but wait, didn't you lip sync your entire performance?

Brooke: Ugh Whatever. She's still a nerd. She could sound like Carrie freaking Underwood and no one would give a shit because she's a nobody.

I looked over at Austin who was rolling his eyes, I could tell he wanted to speak up but he didn't. Ugh what a coward.

Dez: Guys, come on. It's pretty clear, Ally Dawson is an amazing singer and I really hope she comes out of her shell now, I hope she starts to come around. It's a shame she didn't come tonight.

That's my Dezzy-boo. Standing up for Ally, boy did his mother raise him right. Brooke and her friends just rolled their eyes making rude comments, but I could tell by Brooke's face se was worried, worried Ally was going to step on her turf.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday Morning..

I got out of bed and went to throw on some tracks and a hoodie when I heard my door open. "Don't even think about it Allyson Dawson." I heard from the hallway as my door slammed open. It was Trish. She knows me so well, I can't help but giggle.

Trish: Ally, you are not wearing those to school. Everyone saw you dressing fabulous on Friday, you can't just go back now. I'll look in your closet, I know you have cute clothes, there just way, way in the back.

Trish hands me a pair of black skinny jeans and a white lace top. I just roll my eyes and throw it on. Trish throws some curls in my hair and a little makeup on my face. I put some white wedges on and we head for the door.

When we get in the school, everyone is staring at me. Some people congratulate me as I walk down the hall. This was surreal, no one ever talked to me before. I shrug it off and head to music.

Mrs. Callaghan: "Okay class, settle down please. Since the spring show is a musical, we are going to use our music class over the next 3 weeks to prepare a show. The drama and art class will spend the next 3 weeks preparing stage props and getting the lighting in order, and during this class we will work on songs, lines and characters. Today were holding auditions for the lead roles. This year we are going to do a modern remake of Cinderella. The music will be fresh and hip, the clothes and characters will be as well.

Brooke: Mrs. Callaghan, do we really have to audition for Cinderella. I mean, I think I'm the only one auditioning and we all know I can dance.

Mrs. Callaghan: While I appreciate the confidence Brooke, dancing isn't the only part. It's a MUSICAL Brooke, we don't lip sync, you need to sing.

Brooke: Ugh, I know that, I can sing and dance. I am the head cheerleader, DUH

She is so annoying, I honestly don't know how Austin stands being around her, you couldn't pay me to spend time with her. Not that she wants to spend time with me.

Mrs. Callaghan: Anyone who is interested in playing Cinderella, please step forward.

To no surprise, Brooke is the only one who goes up.

Mrs. Callaghan: I'm disappointed class. Okay Please sing this here Brooke.

_"Hold on cause I'm letting go._

_I'm going to lasso your heart like a rodeo._

_I'm gonna give you some til you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy been bottled up way to long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what im getting at_

_Im ready for all of that_

_If im not a star, then your blind."_

Brooke: Okay no problem, Hold on cause I'm letting go, I'm going to lasso your heart like a rodeo..

Mrs. Callaghan: Okay Brooke, I think that's enough

Brooke: But I wasn't done

Mrs. Callaghan: Let's see if anyone else would like to audition

Brooke was really, really bad at singing. I mean I know the girl can dance, she's a cheerleader, but singing wasn't her talent. I know I'm going to regret this but I need that record deal from Jimmy Starr if I want to get out of here. I take a deep breathe and stand up, walking forward. I see a smile on 's face.

Mrs. Callaghan: Ahh. Ally Dawson. Your going to audition. I'm really proud of you. Here's the song. Sing the same as Brooke please.

Here goes nothing.

Ally: _"Hold on cause I'm letting go._

_I'm going to lasso your heart like a rodeo._

_I'm gonna give you some til you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy been bottled up way to long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what im getting at_

_Im ready for all of that_

_If im not a star, then your blind."_

I see Austin Moon sitting straight up in his seat, staring at me with a smirk on his face. Ugh, I wonder what that's about.

Mrs. Callaghan: Wonderful Ally, I'll show you and Brooke part of the first dance in the musical and you can both have 20 minutes and perform for us. Then I will make a decision. Along with the Guys roles and so on.

While we are rehearsing the dance I see the guys go up for "Prince Charming"… Most of the popular guys go up, aside from Austin.

Mrs. Callaghan: Austin, I know you can sing and dance. Please audition, it will look on your college applications, especially with the school your applying to.

What did she mean that singing and dancing would look good on his application for school, that could only mean he was applying to MUNY or Julliard, but my money was on MUNY. I was shocked, Austin Moon? _Really._

Austin: I don't know Mrs. Callaghan, musicals aren't really my scene.

Mrs. Callaghan: Come on Austin, auditioning won't kill you

And up Austin went.

: Okay Boys, here's what you'll be singing.

_"It's become so hard, For me to be surprised_

_Like your bringing back the real me. No judgement in your eyes_

_It's the way you make me feel , Like I'm finally something real_

_The words are hard to find, but I'm going to get it right this time_

_Just come and take my hand, let me lift you up_

_Take away my fears, make me strong enough"_

I could see Austin squirming, he didn't want to do this. I'm assuming he can't sing. But we'll see. Dallas, Trent and a few other guys auditioned and Austin did last.

Austin: _"It's become so hard, For me to be surprised_

_Like your bringing back the real me. No judgement in your eyes_

_It's the way you make me feel , Like I'm finally something real_

_The words are hard to find, but I'm going to get it right this time_

_Just come and take my hand, let me lift you up_

_Take away my fears, make me strong enough"_

Wow, there were no words to explain how I felt, he was good, no better then good, he was amazing. I don't know why I've never heard him before, then again no one heard me until Friday. He was definitely going to get the lead male role, I've seen him dancing around the halls. He's good.

Mrs. Callaghan: Wonderful boys, have a seat. And girls back up, your going to dance.

Brooke went first, she did good. I mean she hit all of the moves, and she had a sexy sway to her hips while she did it. I went last, I managed to get through the dance without screwing up, I felt pretty confident with it. Austin's stare caught my eyes again, stupid boys.

Mrs. Callaghan: Okay, So I think I know who's playing who. Prince Charming were going to have Austin play, and Cinderella, well I am going to have to go with Ally. Congratulations Ally, you were really good.

Brooke: WHAT THE HELL. She was not better then me, my dance was way better. And my singing wasn't bad either. Are you seriously going to have a nerd play the lead role in the musical, no one will come.

Mrs. Callaghan: Brooke that is absolutely uncalled for. We do not tolerate name calling and bullying at this school, Ally got the part because she has a beautiful voice and she's a very good dancer. Don't be a sore loser, but after your little performance here, I think I know what part you'll be playing. The evil step mother.

Brooke: This is total bull shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke stormed out of class, looking back at Austin and her minions expecting them to follow. The girls did, Austin however didn't even budge. He giggled a couple of times and leaned back in his chair, smirking at me. I couldn't help but giggle either.

Austin's POV

So I'm playing the lead role in the musical, I know I don't seem excited but that's because I don't want to seem eagerly excited about a musical, when really I'm so glad I got the part. I know I should have wanted Brooke to get the lead, considering she is my girlfriend, but I'm secretly glad Ally did. She has more talent in one finger than Brooke does in her whole body, she deserves the lead. I keep staring at her, I try to stop but I'm so fascinated 3 days ago, she didn't even speak let alone sing or audition for lead roles in musicals. She was so interesting and intriguing. And now, I just found a way to spend time with her. The bell rings and I run to catch up with Ally.

Austin: So unfortunately it looks like we are going to be spending quite a bit of time together the next 3 weeks, rehearsing and what not. Did you want to come over tonight so we can start learning the songs and work on meshing our voices for the duets?

Ally: Ugh, I guess so Austin. I'll meet you outside after school by your car.

Austin: See ya then.

Ally's POV

So I found Trish in the hallway making out with Dez, gross.

Ally: So you guys will never guess who got the lead in the school musical?

Dez: That's easy, Brooke. No one ever auditions against her.

Ally: Well actually…

Trish: Allyson Marie Dawson! You auditioned and you got the part didn't you?

I nodded, smiling.

Dez: Wow are you serious. That's awesome Ally, I'd hate to have been around Brooke after that.

Ally: Yeah she stormed out of class, she was pissed, especially when she found out Austin had the lead male role.

Dez: Wait Austin has the lead male role and you have the lead female role?

Ally: Yeah, why whats wrong with that?

Trish: Oh nothing Ally, that's great. I'm so happy for you. You guys will do awesome.

The rest of the day flew by, I got a few evil looks from Brooke and her friends but I didn't really care. When the bell rang I headed out to the parking lot, Austin was already there leaning up against his car. A navy blue convertible, which I'm guessing his parents bought for him.

Ally: Let's get this over with.

Austin: Sure thing babe. Hop in.

I rolled my eyes at him. Babe? Really.. We weren't even on a talking basis. I mean up until now I've said maybe 20 words total to him. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. The entire way to his house he kept looking over at me, it was weird. He even pulled the whole "shifting gears" routine and placed his hand on my thigh.

Ally: Austin, get your hand off of me, you have a girlfriend.

Austin: Ally, don't be such a prude. I put my hand on your leg, it's not like I kissed you.. But I could if you wanted me to.

Ally: Ugh your such a player.

When we got to his house, he got out and opened my door for me. I stopped right there and looked at him for a moment before I spoke.

Ally: Austin, I will rehearse with you and spend the next 3 weeks making sure we get this musical perfect. On one condition.

Austin: And that would be?

Ally: You can't fall in love with me

Austin's POV

Did she actually just say that? I can't fall in love with her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but was she crazy. Maybe she'd fall in love with me but I definitely was not going to fall in love with Ally Dawson, I can't believe she even said that. Austin Moon does not fall in love.

Austin: I'm sure that's not going to be a problem Ally, I mean you'll be the one falling in love with me if anything.

Ally: I will not fall in love with you Austin and I'm serious, if you fall in love with me I will not do this anymore. I don't want to fall in love or have anyone fall in love with me, It leads to heartbreak and then all of my songs would be sad, broken hearted songs.

Austin: Ally, don't worry. I won't fall in love with you.

And we ended our conversation there. We walked into the house, still shaking my head at the crazy thoughts this girl had in her head. Austin Moon in love, ha ya right.

Ally's POV

His house was huge, it was really nice. I didn't see any cars in the driveway so I'm assuming no one is home.

Ally: So where did you want to rehearse?

Austin: My bedroom works, that is if you think you can go in there without falling in love with me

Ally: Shut it Moon, let's go rehearse.

I followed him up to his bedroom, it looked like a normal teenage boy's room. Big screen TV, king sized bed, desk with a laptop, a piano and guitar in the corner and a bathroom. It was a nice room.

I sat on the edge of his bed and took out my papers.

Austin: So Ally, I was thinking we should start with the kiss. We need to make sure that's down pat.

Ally: T-The kiss? We have to kiss? I didn't read that far ahead yet.

Austin: Ally, it's Cinderella, of course we kiss. Name a fairytale that they don't kiss him. My point exactly, there is none. Face it Ally, we have to kiss.

Ally: W-Well let's just practice our songs.

Austin: Why are you so nervous? Ally it's just a kiss. People kiss all the time, were almost 18 for god's sake.

I looked down, I didn't want to kiss Austin. I knew it was for the musical but I wasn't going to do it. I have never kissed a guy before, I didn't want my first kiss to be during a rehearsal for a stupid musical. I imagined it so different, and with someone I loved, in the future, the FAR future.

Austin: Ally, have you ever kissed somebody before? Your acting like you haven't..

Ally: I'm acting like I haven't because, I haven't.

I was so embarrassed, just shoot me dead. He was probably going to call Brooke right now and tell her.

Austin's POV

I cannot believe Ally just told me she has never kissed a guy before. Sure she's a bit nerdy, but she's really pretty. There was no way that she hadn't kissed a guy before. This is probably an excuse so she doesn't have to kiss me.

Austin: Ally, you don't have to lie just because you don't want to kiss me.

She looked down and didn't answer. I think she's actually being serious, she has never had her first kiss. I decide to do something that is definitely not something Austin Moon has ever done. I walk up to Ally and pick her up off the bed, I lay her down perfectly flat on her back and climb onto the bed above her, my hands placed on each side of her head. She looks up at me so sweetly and innocent, like she wants to object but she can't. I smile down at her and whisper in her ear "Get ready for your first kiss Ally Dawson" and like that I move my lips toward hers and close the gap between us. Our lips touch lightly at first, I can feel her shaking and I know she's nervous. I slowly start to lick her lips with my tongue, asking this innocent girl for access. She slowly opens her mouth, allowing me to explore the inside of her mouth. I can tell her confidence level is rising and she's more comfortable because she starts to twirl her tongue with mine. This isn't what I expected at all, it's not the same as when I kiss Brooke or any of the other 35 girls I've kissed. It's so soft, but rough and passionate at the same time. It's amazing, there's no way this is her first time. I know I need to release her for air, but I don't want to. I finally move my head back and open my eyes.

Ally's POV

I am so nervous right now, why the hell would Austin do that. I mean It was amazing and everything I could've expected with my first kiss but seriously what an ass, he has a girlfriend and I mean that wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a full blown make-out sesh.

Ally: Austin Moon! Get off of me, why the hell would you kiss me?

Austin: Well you hadn't ever kissed a guy and if we are going to kiss on stage in front of everyone, I want to make sure I'm kissing someone who you know has actually kissed before.

Ally: Whatever Austin, don't do it again or I'll stop rehearsing with you

Austin: Im pretty sure that you said not to fall in love with you, nothing about kissing. Kissing you is not going to make me fall in love with you.

I put my head down, I know it was my first kiss and everything but was I that bad? The tone in his voice is making it seem like kissing me is nothing and it wouldn't cause him to feel more. I just want to get out of here.

Austin's POV

I shouldn't have said that to her in that tone. I can tell she's embarrassed and thinks she's a bad kisser and that's not what I meant to do. I just wanted to make sure she knew I didn't have feelings for her or anything especially not love, I just wanted to make sure she could kiss.

Austin: Ally, I didn't mean to say it like that. Im sorry

Ally: No its fine Austin. I know I'm not good at that, I've never kissed anyone before. Anyways let's just forget about it. So did you want to rehearse the first song Mrs. Callaghan put on the list for us?

Austin: U-Uh Yeah. Sure Ally.

Ally: Alright, I'll play the piano. Let's sing this together.

Austin: Okay

**Austin:** I believe we all have a soul mate,  
the chance for a perfect duet.  
I believe in hopeless devotion.  
I just haven't found her yet.  
But in my mind I see  
the chick who is meant for me.  
She'll be someone who is lovely.  
Someone wonderful and true.

**Ally:** The kind of boy who makes you smile,  
even when you're feeling blue.

**Both:** And I know, I know she's / he's out there most definitely.  
Oh yeah!

**Aly**: Not a phony or a fake.  
Sweeter than a chocolate shake,  
my "meant to be".

**Both**: When it's meant to be,  
you go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be...  
you forget your own name.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same.  
Oh, yeah!

**Ally**: You need a girl who's into music,  
to ride up high on cupids' wings.

**Austin**: Find that boy with perfect hair!  
Hello, Hollywood ending with strings.

**Both**: Oh I know, I know she's / he's out there  
can't you see?  
Oh yeah!  
Maybe you've already met,  
the one you'll never forget...  
your "meant to be".  
When it's meant to be,  
the stars seem to glisten.  
Meant to be  
all the clouds depart.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And if you listen  
you'll find your heart.

**Ally**: Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet.  
Could it lead to something more?

**Austin:** What's the deal when the way you feel

**Both**: is somethin you've never felt before?

**Both:** When it's meant to be,  
you go kinda crazy.  
Meant to be...  
you forget your own name.  
When it's meant to be,  
that's destiny callin'.  
And nothing ever will be the same

We finish the song and were still looking at each other, it's feeling pretty awkward. Our voices sounded like we've been doing duets forever, it was strange. I have to get out of here.

Ally: Well I think that's a good start. We can practice the other 2 main songs another day, I'm going to get going.

Austin: Yeah I think it sounded pretty good. Did you want to put your number in my phone so I can text you times to meet up.

Ally: Uh Ya sure, here's my number.

Austin: Come on, I'll give you a ride home.

I just nodded to him and we started walking to his car. I get in and we both just sit there quietly the whole ride. When we get to my house, I thank him and jump out as quick as I can running into the house. I let out a much needed deep breathe and head to my bedroom.

Austin's POV

I just dropped Ally off and she looked like she couldn't wait to get out of the car. I can't really blame her though, I pretty much made her think that she sucks at kissing and I didn't enjoy it. I also laughed at the fact that she thought I would fall in love with her. Oh boy, this was going to be an interesting year.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

So it's Tuesday Morning, and I'm dreading going to school because that means I have to see Austin and I left him yesterday pretty quickly. I walk into the school and head towards my locker, I didn't run into anyone or anything today so this is good. I decide when I see Austin I will be nice and talk to him and see when he wants to rehearse next, this will make it less awkward when we do rehearse again. I see him at his locker with Dez, Trent and Dallas.

Ally: Hey Austin.. I just wanted to ask when you wanted to hangout again? I mean, to uh you know rehearse?

Austin: Uhhm, Why exactly are you talking to me? I mean, were not in the same social groups, I don't remember seeing a sign somewhere that says nerds or losers can talk to Football players? It's kind of like the unwritten rule of high school, isn't it?

I hear Austin's friends laughing at me. Everyone except for Austin, he just looks down and I can tell he feels bad for me.

Ally: Oh, I forgot I'm not supposed to talk to you. Sorry that was my mistake, I guess I'll see you a.. Actually I guess I wont. Bye

I feel like such an idiot, I should've known that I could never be friends with them. Just because I won a talent show and got the lead in a musical, didn't change anything. I feel about 2 inches tall right now, I just duck my head and head to music class. I sit in the very back corner, hoping no one notices me or talks to me. I see Brooke walk in laughing and I know this isn't going to be fun. The whole class is seated but Mrs. Callaghan isn't here yet.

Brooke: So Ally… I heard that you actually thought Austin would hangout with you. You approached him in front of his friends and everything. How Brave. It's just too bad he had no idea what you were talking about. People like you do not get to hang out with or talk to people like Austin and I. Were in a whole other social class than you. So find someone in your own class to hangout with.

I don't say anything. I try to just sit there emotionless, I don't want this bitch to see me cry. And pathetic Austin up there, doesn't even say a word to her. What a coward, wouldn't it be priceless if I mentioned the kiss he gave me last night. That would shut that bitch up but I'm not like them and I don't need to stoop to their level. I waited until Mrs. Callaghan arrived and told her I wasn't feeling well, she excused me and I took off running home. I knew my tears were going to come out sooner than later, I didn't want to give those assholes the satisfaction of seeing me cry because of them.

Austin's POV

So right now I am feeling the world's biggest piece of shit. I invited Ally over to rehearse, I gave her the first kiss she's ever had, than I made her look like us hanging out was all in her head and that she wasn't good enough to talk to me. Who does that? I am becoming an exact replica of Brooke, it was so evil. I could literally hear her heart hit the floor, she was so embarrassed and confused. Then to top it off I had to tell Brooke and her friends about it, I knew Brooke would have to make her feel worse about herself. Ally is never going to forgive me for this. And I noticed since that incident this morning, Dez has been avoiding me.

Dez's POV

When I was standing there this morning and Austin said that to Ally. I felt so bad for her, she just stood there so shocked and confused. I know Austin hungout with her because Trish told me, I didn't think he was that bad but I'm starting to think he's been with Brooke to long, it was so harsh and cold. Even Dallas and Trent felt bad for Ally, they didn't confront Austin but they thought it was pretty cruel. I don't get why Austin thinks Ally is such a nerd, she actually is so interesting to talk to, she works at a music store and she has sweet hobbies and of course she's so pretty. I actually thought Austin liked her, I mean he was acting so interested in information about her lately. Guess I was wrong, Trish is going to lose her shit when she finds out what happened.

Trish's POV

Dez told me what happened this morning and I'm disgusted. I saw how Austin looked at her the night that she was on stage and I know he likes her but that was completely out of line. I asked Ally if they did anything when they rehearsed she said no, but I have a weird feeling it was more then she let on. I have to see if she's okay, Dez said she left school. Ally Dawson doesn't leave school.

From: Trish

To: Ally

Ally, Dez told me what happened are you okay? Those two are perfect for each other, there pure evil.

To: Trish

From: Ally

Yeah Trish I'm fine, I just am really tired so I came home to sleep. I should've known that people like me don't interest people like Austin. I'm a loser. Anyways I'll txt you later, I'm going to have a nap

Ally's POV

I drift off to sleep, my mind filled with bad memories of today. When I wake up its 5:00pm and I have like 15 missed text messages. Some of them read…

From: Austin

To: Ally

(1)Ally, I'm so sorry about today.

(2) Ally, please just answer me. I didn't want you to go home.

(3) I got carried away, I just was scared to let my friends know we hungout.

(4) Ally please answer me, we have to rehearse we only have 3 weeks remember.

Was he crazy, I wasn't going to rehearse with him not now, not ever. I was going to tell Mrs. Callaghan in the morning I couldn't do this show. I wouldn't. Give the part to Brooke because I don't want it. I want to just go back to being invisible, at least when I was invisible no one humiliated me as bad as I was today.

The next day at school, I got ready the same way Trish had been getting me ready lately. I wore some jean shorts, black wedges and a black lace see through blouse over a pink bandeau. I actually really liked my outfit. I straightened my hair, put on some makeup and decided to walk to school.

I decided to find Mrs. Callaghan before class so I wasn't humiliated again.

Ally: Mrs. Callaghan I can't do the show, I'm really sorry for wasting your time. I just can't do It, give the spot to Brooke.

Mrs. Callaghan: Ally dear, whats wrong. This is a huge honour to get the lead role and you my dear, deserve it more then anyone in this school. What happened?

Ally: I just, I don't like the attention, because with attention comes humiliation and I should just focus on my studies. Just give the part to Brooke. I am sorry, I was also wondering if I could skip music today and maybe help out in the art room with the props?

Mrs. Callaghan: I see, I had a feeling it had something to do with what I heard yesterday. If this is what you want then alright, but between you and me, Brooke can't pull this off so when you find the confidence and strength to take your role back. Just come find me and it's yours. Your welcome to help out in the art room. See you Ally.

I walked away wondering why she would assume I would be back for my role. I don't want it. I just want to go back to invisible, shy and awkward Ally. I headed for the art room before I ran into anyone from music class.

Austin's POV

I got into music today, I hardly slept last night because I felt like shit about what I said to Ally, which Dez was right was such a nice person. I don't see Ally in music and she's usually one of the first here so it's weird, I didn't see her at all actually maybe she stayed home sick today. I see Mrs. Callaghan walk in, I know we are supposed to be rehearsing in class today so I guess I'm doing it alone.

Mrs. Callaghan: I have some unfortunate news, but Ally has withdrew from her role as Cinderella, so Brooke until I make a decision on a suitable replacement for Ally, you can rehearse with Austin.

Brooke: You hear that Austy. Ally finally realized that she couldn't pull it off. Now we get to be Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Austin: Yeah, great isn't it.

I feel Mrs. Callaghan look at me and she looks disappointed, she just shook her head at me. I know she definitely knows what I did to Ally yesterday and that it's my fault she isn't going to be in the musical. I have to find her and fix this, she didn't answer any of my text messages last night. I really wanted to do this musical with her, Brooke sucks at singing.

After class, I run up and down the halls looking for Ally. I see her walking down the hall and start to run up to her, but wait, she's with someone. Why is Dallas talking to Ally, I mean we have the same rules we follow, Ally's not in our social class. I hide behind a set of lockers and watch them walk up the hall. She's giggling and actually looks really happy, I want to punch Dallas in the face when I see him with her. He's totally flirting with her and he's always made fun of Ally. He doesn't like her, he is only doing it to hurt her. I decide I can't take this anymore, I have to stop it.

Austin: Hi Dallas. So what are you doing here with uh… Ally?

Dallas: Hey Austin. Well after yesterday I just felt really bad for what happened and I was helping out with props for the musical and Ally was doing the same so we started talking and we actually have a lot in common, she's really cool and beautiful of course.

I can see Ally blushing at the fact that Dallas said she was really cool and beautiful. Such small words and she seems like he just told her she won the lottery. I feel even worse for what I said to her, clearly words mean a lot to her, good or bad. And what I said to her was awful, I can see her eyes are still puffy and I know it's because she spent the whole night crying.

Ally: I better get going to my class, Bye Dallas

Dallas: Wait up, Ally. I wanted to ask you something..

No, no don't do it. Please don't do it. He's about to ask her out I know he is, I've been friends with him for a long time. I know what he's doing.

Ally: What is it Dallas?

Dallas: Ally, did you want to go out with me tonight? Maybe dinner and a movie? Or whatever you want.

Ally: U-Uh sure Dallas. Dinner and a movie sounds great.

Why the hell did he just do that, I was within earshot. I had to listen to him ask her out and shes blushing like crazy. She is actually excited about it. I don't even know why I care so much, I am dating the hottest girl in school and I'm the quarterback, lead role in the musical. I don't have time for her anyways, besides Dallas is just trying to make Ally the butt of a joke.

Austin: Have fun Dallas. I wish I thought of your plan. Your going to make Ally look like an idiot for actually thinking you want to go out with her. Good one man.

No, no I didn't just say this. I didn't just hurt her again with my harsh words. She looks like she's going to cry. But she regains her composure and just stands there.

Dallas: Actually Austin, I'm not an ass like you. You may be my best bud but you are so blind. Ally is so beautiful and her voice matches it so well. She's an amazing girl, It's me who is lucky that Ally said yes, not the other way around

Ally: Thanks Dallas, I'm going to go though. I'll see you tonight at 7?

Dallas: 7 sounds great, see you Als.

Did he actually just call her Als. What gave him the right to call her that. I'm so confused, Dallas actually likes her. I mean I wanted to hang out with her but I didn't want them to make fun of me so I made it look like I didn't want to but now Dallas is going to go out with her. What have I done? I barely have time to think about it before Brooke runs up to me and pushes me against the locker, kissing me roughly.

Ally's POV

I can't believe Dallas asked me out, I am actually excited he seems really nice, nothing like Austin. Why am I even thinking about Austin, he was so mean to me AGAIN. Luckily this time, Dallas made it clear that's how Austin feels, not him. I go to my closet when I get home to pick out an outfit, but nothing looks right. I pull my cell phone out.

From: Ally

To: Trish

TRISH! 911, NEED YOU NOW. FASHION EMERGENCY

From Trish

To Ally

Be there in 5

She was always so quick when I need her, especially for a fashion emergency.

Trish: Hey Ally, Sorry I took so long, so what's the problem?

Ally: Trish I text you 5 minutes ago, you were so quick.

Trish: You said fashion emergency, so I came right away.

Ally: Dallas asked me on a date and I have nothing to wear

Trish: WHAT! Ally Dawson! Dallas really? He's cute but I definately didn't think you would be into him. Anyways I brought some dresses, lets find you one.

Trish digs through a big box of clothes she had in her trunk. She finds one she seems to like. It's a black tight fitting tight high dress with sequins along the top, it's really cute but really small.

Trish: Trust me Ally, with this dress, a pair of black stilettos, your hair done and makeup, Dallas will feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

I smile and let Trish go to work.

45 minutes later, I look great! Even better than I did for the talent show. Just in time to, Dallas knocks on the door 5 minutes later.

Dallas: Wow, Ally you look amazing. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to take you out. Shall we go?

I look back and smile to Trish, letting her know her hard work did the trick.

Dallas and I go to Melody's Diner for dinner, the place is really busy and a lot of people are looking at us smiling like they know young love when they see it. We're having a good time talking, laughing and getting to know each other. This is my first date if that doesn't sound incredibly lame. I think the night couldn't have anything go wrong, until he walks in.

Austin's POV

So I am not too happy that Dallas and Ally are going out. Not because I like her but because she's not supposed to date people in my circle, it's a rule of high school. I found out from Trent where they were going to be so I decided to ask Trent and Dez to go out for some food, it just so happens we coincidently end up at the same place.

Trent: Wait Austin. Dallas and Ally are on there date here tonight. We can't barge in it will look like were being jerks. I told you they'd be here.

Dez: That explains the last minute dinner invite. Austin why are we doing this? Just let them have a good time, Dallas actually likes her and Ally deserves it. She gets shit on at school be everyone, she deserves something good for once.

I know what Dez is saying is true but I cant help myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Dez's POV

I know that Austin's only doing this to be a jackass because he likes her and he's jealous that Dallas is actually on a date with Ally. If I go in here I'll never hear the end of it from Trish, I know this is wrong but Austin's been my best friend forever, maybe if I stay I can talk sense into him if he goes to do something stupid.

Austin's POV

So I'm actually a little nervous to walk in, but who cares I'm already here, it'd be a shame to go home now. I walk in and smile at them as I casually make my way over to their table.

Austin: Hey. What the heck are you guys doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you guys here tonight, on your date.

Dallas: Sure Austin, anyways what's up? Were just about to have dessert and then head to the movies. Is there something you need?

Austin: No, not at all. I love dessert by the way and if you're insisting than I'd love to stay.

Dallas: Ugh I didn't say… Nevermind Austin.

I'm just about to intrude on their date when Brooke and her minions show up, that girl always had horrible timing. I see her laughing at the fact that Dallas and Ally are on a date but they are too involved in there date to even notice or care. They ignore me the whole time and I'm kind of forced to go sit at a table with Brooke and them. I see Dallas pay the bill, get up and help Ally out of her chair. There going to the movie's now

Austin: So guys, how does a movie sound?

Brooke: Oooh A Movie? That sounds great. Let's go.

Brooke has no idea why I am going to the movies, but Dez and Trent know why I am going. They don't give me up though which is pretty cool, guy code and all. We get the movies and Brooke is harping about some chick flick she wants to see, a romantic comedy. I see Dallas buy two tickets to Catching Fire.

Austin: Nah, Not tonight babe. I want to see Catching Fire.

Brooke: Really? I didn't know you liked that series..

Austin: Oh ya, ya totally. I love the whole Team Jacob, Edward thing.

Dez: Austin's that's Twilight. Catching Fire is part of The Hunger Game Series, you know Katniss and Peeta, kids killing kids for their districts…

Austin: Yeah that's what I meant, let's go it'll be starting soon.

We head into the theatre and I grab us some seats 4 rows behind Ally and Dallas. I know they haven't seen us yet because if they did than Dallas would have called me out on following them. I can hear Ally giggling but I can't tell what their saying. As the lights go out and the movie starts, I see Dallas wrap his arm around her, Ally putting her head on his shoulder. I can't believe they are doing that. It makes my blood boil. I decide to duck down and throw popcorn at them, to break them apart.

A few moments later, I am still hiding because if I come up now and there still looking I'm busted. I start to peek up when I see Dallas standing above me.

Dallas: WTF are you doing Austin? Did you follow us here? Seriously this is pretty pathetic, I mean you've been following us all night trying to ruin our date it's so obvious. Why don't you focus on Brooke and let Ally and I enjoy the movie and have a good night. She needs it considering the hell you've put her through lately.

Brooke: FYI Dallas we didn't follow you guys here. Ally probably persuaded you to come here so she could spy on Austin and I, she's totally jealous.

Dallas: Brooke get over yourself. You are so oblivious if you can't see that Austin is following Ally because he doesn't want her on a date with me.

Dallas walks away and wraps his arm around Ally again, well that was a total fail and now Brooke's on to me. Not that I really care I have been trying to break up with her for a few days now. After the movie Dallas drives Ally home and I just go home.

Allys POV

Austin was so rude tonight. I know he didn't try to break our date up because he likes me, he made it clear that's not the case. He probably did that because he doesn't think I am good enough for his friend. And usually I would think the same thing but I don't care anymore. It felt nice to actually hangout with someone and have a good time.

The next morning, I get up and get ready for school. I hear a beep so I grab my bag and run outside to the car. Dallas is driving me to school today (his idea) he drives a red corvette convertible, these boys and their fancy cars. The whole way to school we have the music blaring, singing songs on the radio the whole way and it's so much fun. We pull into the school, still singing. Austin is sitting in his car getting his bag from the back seat when he sees us. He gives us a deathly glare and walks into the school.

Geez. What is up his ass. I don't get why he hates me so much, and it hurts because I waited 17 ½ years for my first kiss, I had it and I thought it was amazing, but he just pretends I'm a crazy stalker the next day. I shrug it off and walk with Dallas into school.

I was up against my locker getting my books out when Dallas wrapped his arms around my waist, turning my body to face his.

Dallas: Hey Als.

Ally: Hey Dallas.

And just like the he moves in closer, pressing my body up against the locker he starts to kiss me. It's nothing like Austin's kiss but Dallas is a pretty good kisser, just not feeling the whole electricity thing. Were still kissing when Austin walks by and pushes Dallas into me, breaking up our kiss.

Austin: Pfft been there, done that. Not so great, definitely had better.

He's laughing as he walks away and Dallas looks at me confused but I shrug it off and so does he.

Austin's POV

I can't believe it, one date and they are already kissing at school. I can't stand looking at them everyday kissing. This has to end. Luckily, Brooke isn't here today so it's time for Operation Get Ally back In The Musical. If she's back that means we have to rehearse again, as in Dallas is nowhere near her. I go in search of Mrs. Callaghan

Austin: Mrs. Callaghan so I have been thinking and this musical means a lot to me. It's going to go on my application for MUNY. I want it to be the best and to have the best actors in it, and well let's be honest. Brooke isn't the best. Ally is. We need Ally back.

Mrs. Callaghan: Austin, I agree with you but it has to be Ally's decision to come back. She was really hurt the day she quit and I hope if you want her back it's for the right reasons, not from some cruel joke.

Austin: I want her back for the right reasons, it's for the greater good Mrs. Callaghan, Just please talk to her.

Music class is about to start, and I see Mrs. Callaghan and Ally talking in the hall. They both walk in and Mrs. Callaghan announces that Ally will be taking the lead role back. Excellent is the only word that comes to mind. We spent the class practicing different dances, Ally was working on a solo dance for the musical and so was I so I didn't get to talk to her. The bell rings.

Austin: Ally! Ally, wait. I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight and rehearse?

Ally: Whatever Austin, the only reason I am agreeing is because it's for the musical. Just don't talk to me or touch me when it's not necessary please.

Austin: Meet me at my car after school.

She rolls her eyes and walks away. Now the next step is to win Ally over, show her that was I said wasn't true and I was being an ass.


	9. Chapter 9

The last bell rings and I walk out to my car. Ally is already leaned up against the car. She looks so hot right now, short jean shorts with tears in them, high heels, curls in her long ombre hair and a tight fitting shirt. The only difference from before is she's wearing a pair of gold aviators, they accent her face so well. She was wearing this earlier, but standing in the sun with her sunglasses on against _my _she looks insanely hot.

I start to think maybe I had this wrong. Ally isn't a nerd, she just didn't care to put herself on display before because she didn't like the attention, but now she's different. I just shake my head and head for the car. I motion for her to get in and without a word we both get in, I start the engine and were off. The ride to my house is about 20 minutes. The rides quiet and awkward so I turn the music up (judging by this morning she likes to sing and drive) I'm flipping through the stations when Ally hears something she knows, and puts her hand out for me stop changing the station. I move my hand away from the knob and keep driving. I think the song is "Slow Down by Selena Gomez", I can see Ally swaying in her seat to the beat of the music, she's singing to but it's pretty quietly. As the song continues on, Ally starts to raise her singing voice. I look over at her, hair blowing in the wind because the roofs down, with her sunglasses on and high heels on the dash. Singing her heart out, she looks so sexy and beautiful all at the same time. I have never felt the way I did watching her, I have to fight to keep an eye on the road. Luckily we pull up to my house.

Ally's POV

I really don't want to be here, I didn't mean to sing in front of Austin. It's just such a habit, driving and hearing my favourite songs makes me want to sing. Austin kept staring at me though, probably making fun of me. I notice no one is home at his house again, I wonder if he even lives with his parents, but I decide not to ask. Again, I sit on his bed this time in the middle, I'm exhausted and need to stretch out my legs. I lay in the middle of his bed with my back against the head board.

Ally: So what did you want to rehearse? I mean you probably know your parts pretty well, you and Brooke has a day or so to "practice"

Austin: No, we didn't rehearse. She wasn't really ever my partner, you were

Weird, I was expecting some smart ass comment.

Austin: Sooo.. You and Dallas? Going out yet?

Ally: No were not, not that it's your business. I don't want a boyfriend, I don't want to fall in love and get hurt, I told you this. Nice comment today about my kissing though. You sure know how to make a girl feel special.

Austin: I didn't mean it Ally, I was just kidding.

Ally: Okay, kidding I get, I can take a joke. But making a joke that I sucked for my first kiss… A little harsh don't you think?

Austin: Well you know Ally, we have to kiss on stage. I could help you get better, I have experience you know..

Ally: Oh Austin, I know you have plenty of experience, but thanks I'll pass. I'll just practice with Dallas if I feel the urge to.

Austin: Sounds kind of slutty to me Ally.

Ally: Says the guy who has kissed like 35 girls.

Austin: 36, including you, beautiful.

Ugh, he's such a smug asshole. I can't help myself wanting to kiss him again, the first kiss sent sparks through my body but I didn't feel that with Dallas. I don't like Austin, he's a jerk so it can't be the person I'm kissing who affected the sparks, maybe it was because it was my first kiss. Still, I keep finding myself intrigued by this, I want to know if It's Austin that did that to me. I decide to play along with his stupid game about kissing for the play.

Ally: You know Austin, I've been thinking about you're right. It's a kiss you and I have to share on stage, we should be the one's practicing. Since you said I sucked so much, I was wondering if we could try again, maybe give me some uh, I don't know pointers?

Austin: Whaaa- Really? I mean, yeah for sure. If it's for the good of the musical.

I lay on the bed, wondering what he was going to do, if anything. Before I know it Austin kneels on the bed beside me. Running his finger up and down my bare leg, I can't help but shiver in pleasure, because it feels so good. I try to hide my emotion, I don't want this smug asshole knowing that he actually has the power to pleasure me.

Austin: I think we should change up the scene a little bit. I mean, I need to know how you handle yourself in different situations, because when we kiss on stage, there will be A LOT of people watching.

Still playing along with this asshole.

Ally: I agree Austin, something like this?

I say as I lean up and take my shirt off, laying there in my black lacy bra. The look on Austin's face is priceless, he looks like he seen a ghost. I can see him biting his lip, like he's really nervous or he's going to rip what little I have left for clothing off.

Austin: Exactly what I was thinking Dawson.

As he's talking he rips his shirts off, hovering over me with only his jeans on. I can't help but find myself checking out his well-defined abs, he's so fit. But then again, of course he is, being the quarterback of the football team and all.

Austin: My eyes are up here, Dawson.

I look up at his face, he has a cocky but cute little grin on his face. Like he's a little kid who just did something his mom told him not too. I need to turn this up, gotta make this jerk really sweat. I lean up and rub my hands across his chest, I can tell he's enjoying the touch of my hands on his body, he's fighting the urge to moan. Gotta turn it up more, but what to do. I sit in front of him on my knees and trace the lines of his sick pack, I put my arms around his neck and begin to kiss it lightly, moving down his stomach, planting small kisses and licks all over it. I know he's so close to letting his moans out, his body is trembling. Still not enough though… If he moans in pleasure, he won't be able to tell me that it sucked because his moans will be proof enough and ill finally have one over Austin Moon.

Ally: Hey Austin, it's pretty hot in your house, don't you have air?

Austin: Ally, I'm pretty sure the airs on?

Ally: Oh well, I think it's pretty hot. I'm just going to set my shorts over here okay?

I see him nod through the trembling of his body. It's so different feeling power over Austin. I'm not on my knees in front of Austin in my black lacy bra and matching underwear. He looks at me up and down a couple of times but when I start to kiss his chest again and run my fingers up and down, he closes his eyes like he's trying really hard to not like it. I can tell he can't take anymore, because he throws me down on the bed and gets on top of me.

Austin's POV

I am so shocked and overwhelmed by Ally's actions. This is NOT Ally, only a couple days ago I was giving her first kiss. Now she had me wrapped around her finger, well played Dawson but two can play at that game and I unlike you have experience. I'm going to have you thinking Dallas who?

After Ally took her shorts off, it was to much. She started kissing my chest and running her fingers up and down again. I couldn't take anymore without crying in pleasure. I threw her down on my bed and hovered over her. I could start to see her confidence level going down, because now she was nervous. It was my turn. I did exactly as she did, I put my lips against her neck, whispering little comments in her ear that I could tell were making her tense up because she was so shy. I started to kiss her neck, moving down I kissed and lightly nibbled at any skin that was exposed to me, which was most of it. I could see her squirming, her eyes closed like she knew if she looked up she wouldn't be able to stand it. This made me smile. I knew Ally couldn't take much more of it, it was torture, like someone starting something and not finishing. I moved my lips up to her lips, she opened her eyes for a moment, and looked into mine and I closed the gap between us quickly.

This time, it didn't take Ally long to allow me access, she opened as if she wanted it just as much as I did. I tightened the grip on her, causing the kiss to become deeper and rougher than we'd ever felt. She started to bite on my bottom lip and I knew she had me, I couldn't handle this beautiful girl doing this to me. I moaned her name out in pleasure.. "Ally…" Instantly I could feel a smile on her face, and in that moment she knew I couldn't tell her that she sucked, because she didn't. She was the most amazing person I had ever kissed and again like the first time, I felt electricity through my body until I had to come up for air.

Ally's POV

Take that Austin Moon! I was satisfied because he couldn't make me feel like a piece of shit, telling me I sucked and whatever mean things he had on his mind this time. He let me know that he loved what I was doing and if we hadn't come up for air, I don't know what might have happened next. I pulled away from him. And as for my thoughts about Dallas and Austin, note to self – Definitely wasn't because it was my first kiss, it was 100% Austin that made me feel the way I felt. I didn't think I could have a better kiss then the first kiss we shared, but this one was a million times better.

We just sat there staring at each other, I tried to get up but it was so hard. I finally found the strength to pull myself up, put my clothes on like it was nothing and sit at his piano. We practiced a few more songs from the musical, practiced a couple of our dance moves and agreed to work some more on the songs/dance and "kiss" another day.

Austin's POV

Okay, confession time. Ally doesn't suck at kissing. Ally is an AMAZING kisser, everything she did had my body going crazy. I can't believe she's never done anything with a guy before, if I didn't know that I'd think she was pretty experienced. I was definitely not about to tell her that though, she didn't need to feel any more power, she already knew I couldn't say she sucked at kissing, because I gave in and moaned her name. After we were done rehearsing, I drove her home. She smiled and got out, walking up to her house.

Ally: Oh and Austin, if you pretend to not know me at school tomorrow, I will not give you another chance.

Austin: I know Ally, I know.

Ally: Oh and don't forget the agreement still stands, if you fall in love with me… It's over.

Austin: Wouldn't dream of it Dawson, don't flatter yourself

I smirk at her and drive away. But would I think of it? Maybe I already had. I know I definitely don't hate Ally anymore, but to say I like her, would be an exaggeration. I'm just psyching myself out, my feelings for Ally are completely professional about this musical and maybe a little physical, because god can that girl kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

I laid in my bed, thinking about everything that happened at Austin's. It felt pretty amazing but it was just a game today – a fun game. I heard my phone beep so I turned over to grab my phone from my nightstand.

From Austin

To Ally

So today went pretty well, if I say so myself. You were pretty good but I definitely see room for improvement. Pick up where we left off tomorrow? I mean the musical is coming up soon and everything.

From Ally

To Austin

Trish and Dez aren't going to cover for me forever at Sonic Boom, but yeah I think I can fit you in to my BUSY BUSY schedule tomorrow. But isn't Brooke going to wonder why her boyfriend is so absent lately?

From Austin

To Ally

Dez and Trish said they were covering for you until after the Musical, something about . .DEAL… Trish was pretty clear on that. We have 12 more days of practice time J And Brooke who? Jk.

From Ally

To Austin

Yeah that record deal would be sweet, guess that's why I have to perfect that kiss. Yeah you should probably hangout with her. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you put up with that bitch every day? I'd pull my hair out.

From Austin

To Ally

LOL – PERFECTLY SAID ALLY DAWSON. Anyways I will see you tomorrow, go to sleep. And let's keep our rehearsal secrets to ourselves. Don't want Dallas or Brooke finding out.

I felt bad about this message. I forgot about Dallas and Brooke, well I really don't care much about her but Dallas was sweet. I couldn't but feel guilty, Dallas took me out and we had a great time, kissed at school than I went and did whatever that was with Austin. I shrugged it off because I knew Austin wasn't going to tell, if he did then Brooke would find out to so he had just as much to lose. I knew when I closed my eyes tonight, I was going to have inappropriate dreams about someone I shouldn't be thinking about. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

Trish's POV

So Dez and I are way closer now, we've been working at Sonic Boom together a lot and it is so much fun. I miss Ally but I mean, Dez and I get time without his stupid friends and I still talk to Ally on the phone and at school. Something is going on with her though, she's got a secret and Dez thinks so too, I'm going to figure it out.

Ally's POV

Every day my confidence level is going up, I'm no longer afraid of Brooke and her friends because really there not that popular and all they have is words and lies. I talk to the same people they do and they have nothing to bully me about anymore. I wake up and decide to wear a cute mini skirt today with my leather jacket. It is a really cute outfit, although slightly hookerish, Trish would be so proud. I straighten my hair today and put makeup on, same high heels as yesterday. I see a note on the table from my dad. "Ally I had to go to a conference for the weekend, I left the car for you so you aren't stuck walking everywhere. Don't wreck my baby, please Love Dad" Did my dad say he left me the car? No way, he never lets me drive it. I hit the garage opener and smile at his car, a shiny black corvette convertible. I jump in the car, throw my sunglasses on and drive to school. Singing the whole way there. I pull in to see Austin, Trent and Dallas in the parking lot hanging out. They stare at me as I pull in and I can't help but grin, who wouldn't? Anyone looks awesome in this car. I get out locking the car and head inside, tossing them a smiling on my way.

Dallas yells for me to wait up as he follows me in the school.

Austin's POV

Ally looked pretty hot driving that car today, I've never seen her drive before. I think I would be afraid to drive with her, she's so small. She smiled at me when she walked in, I gave her a smile back but then stupid Dallas went running after her like a puppy. I am walking down the hall and I see him talking to her at her locker and she's not paying him as much attention as she was yesterday, I grin at the thought that it probably has to do with our moment yesterday. I'm walking towards my locker when I see Brooke, great timing yet again.

Brooke: Austin Baby!

She runs up to me and pins me against my locker, kissing me fiercely like she wants everyone to know I'm hers. Little does she know, Ally is way better. I look over and I can see Ally watching us, she puts her head down and at that moment, I know Ally cares. It may only be a little bit, but she cares. I feel bad like I'm trying to throw it in her face after last night, I try to pull away when Ally grabs Dallas's face and starts kissing him. Ugh I should've known that's what she'd do after seeing Brooke and I. I don't really blame her but it still feels like a cold sting to the face, I didn't want Brooke's lips on me, I wanted Ally's and I didn't want Dallas's hands on her I wanted mine on her.

We walk to music and I realize, Brooke doesn't know yet that Ally is playing Cinderella again and the dress fitting is today. Oh great.

Brooke: She's WHAT!

Well she knows now. Mrs. Callaghan walks in with a way to satisfied grin on her face and I can't help but laugh.

Brooke: Austin WTF, why didn't you tell me that little bitch was playing the lead again. She can't just change her mind like that, it's my part.

Austin: Well apparently she can change her mind Brooke, because she did. And Ally may be a lot of things but I don't think bitch really suits her

I shouldn't have said that. Brooke just looks me like she's about to stab me a thousand times over.

Brooke: Austin Moon! Do you actually like her?

Austin: Keep your voice down, I didn't say that. I have just been rehearsing with her and well, she's actually pretty cool.

Brooke: Unbelievable.

I knew she was angry but I didn't think she was angry enough to do what she did next. She walked up to Ally and slapped her in the face, and hard, hard enough that people on the opposite side of the school probably heard it. Ally's cheek immediately turns bright red as she pulls her hand up to it. I can see tears forming in her eyes. And that's when I know I have to do something.

Austin: Brooke you are such a bitch, what's wrong with you. You are such a jealous, crazy bitch.

I walk over to Ally and examine her cheek. Before I whisper in her ear, "Lets go".

I decided Ally needed to leave, and I was going to go with her. I helped her up, the teacher nodding in approval for us to leave after what had just happened. We went outside and I gestured for her to throw me her keys. I put her in the passenger seat and drove to my house. We just sat in the driveway for a few minutes.

Austin: Ally I'm so sorry, she's such a crazy bitch. That was so out of line.

Ally: It's okay Austin, it's not your fault she really wants to play Cinderella

Austin: The part just wouldn't suit her Ally, she was made for the role of the evil step mother. I don't even know if Cinderella's step mother was as wicked as she is. I'm just over it.

Ally: Are you and Brooke done…?

Austin: I think I made that pretty clear in class, don't you?

She just nodded in agreement. Seeing her cheek so red was sad, I leaned over and lightly ran my finger over the mark, I could see her cringe when I touched it but I just gently kissed it and I could tell she was okay with this.

Austin: Ally, Do you want to go inside? I didn't bring you here to continue what we did yesterday, I just thought you could use a day off. Maybe watch some movies and order pizza?

Ally: I'd like that Austin, thank you.

I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder into the house dropping her on my bed, she giggling at how I carried her. I ran downstairs to grab some movies and threw 5 dvds on the bed, letting her decide what we would watch. She looked up at me before saying she wanted to watch all of them and I smiled knowing we'd be here all day and night.

I lay beside her and turned a movie on, I could tell she was cold so we cuddled under the blankets. I have never felt nervous just laying watching movies with a girl. I knew Ally and I were getting closer and it made me think back to what Ally said. "If you promise not to fall in love with me". Would she actually stop hanging out with me if I did? The thought of her just walking out of my life now hurt. I decided that even if I ever did love Ally, I would never tell her because holding it in was better then not having her in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally and I spent the entire day watching movies, we ordered pizza and just ate it in my room. After we ate our pizza I went down and brought a gallon of Fruity Mint Swirl ice cream up and two spoons.

Ally: Fruity Mint Swirl? Ahhh! That's my favourite!

Austin: Ally calm down, it's just ice cream

Ally looked so cute when she saw the ice cream, like a kid on Christmas morning. I guess she was serious about the ice cream though because she ate the whole tub herself practically.

I don't think I had ever been in my bed with a girl for so long and not done anything. To be honest, I never wanted to. I knew that my feelings for Ally were getting stronger, but because I had laughed at her comments about falling in love at the beginning and acted so cocky I was never going to be able to admit these feelings.

Austin: Ally, you don't have anything to wear tonight do you?

Ally: Nooo, I don't. Wait, you actually want me to stay over?

Austin: Yes, I thought when you said you wanted to watch all the movies that it was kinda implied I mean weve only watched 3 Ally, we have two more to go.

Ally: Alright, just as friends though right?

Austin: Yes Ally, just as friends. I'll grab you some basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Ally: Thanks Austin, you're the best.

I gave Ally the clothes and she put them on, when I looked at her I couldn't help but giggle at how cute she looked, she was so small and they were swimming on her. She had the waste rolled like 4 times and they were still at her knees. The t-shirt was just as big, but even though they were huge on her I couldn't help but think that they looked ten times better on her then they ever did on me.

I took off my shirt and my jeans, I was in my boxers and I jumped into the bed and got under the covers. Ally was just staring at me.

Ally: Austin, where are your pajamas?

Austin: Your looking at them Ally. I'm a guy, I swear boxers to bed. Just get in!

Ally: O-Okay, just keep your hands to yourself.

Austin: I should be saying that to you Dawson, you want me – you know it.

She just rolled her eyes at me and jumped into bed, pulling the covers up.

Ally: Austin? Will you tickle my back. I love having my back tickled.

Austin: Turn around Alls.

I wrapped one arm around Ally and tickled her back with the other, she kept shivering and squirming like a little kid. My feelings for Ally were growing so much so quickly and it was worrying me. I knew if they kept getting stronger, I'd let the L word slip and who knows what she'd think. Probably run.

Ally's POV

Austin was tickling my back and it felt so good. I have always loved having my back tickled. My dad would always tickle my back to get me to sleep when I was a little girl. Hanging out with Austin was starting to worry me, I wasn't sure if we should get closer because my feelings for him were starting to grow. I didn't want to love anybody and I didn't want anybody to love me.

I knew that I couldn't stop seeing Austin because we had to rehearse for the play so I decided that instead of getting to know Austin more and letting him know me, I would just make it seem sexual. And if I knew Austin, he would want the same. And besides, he made it clear that he could never love me.

I snapped out of the thoughts I was having and Austin was still tickling my back, his face was up against my neck and he was breathing on it. His arms were around me so tight, it felt really good like I was safe and no one could ever hurt me. Then my stupid brain started over thinking again, I knew that friends didn't lay like this in bed, and they sure didn't feel like this when they were laying together. I had to get out of this romantic situation and make it seem like something else.

Ally: Hey Austin, so when are we going to have sex? I mean, we both clearly know were in bed together because of the sexual tension were feeling between us.

Austin's POV

Ally just asked me if were going to have sex. She's never talked to me like that before, I mean just the other day we kissed and it was her first kiss. Now she was talking to me about having sex. Ally always came across as a girl who would consider it making love to, not just having sex like it was meaningless. If I didn't know better I'd think Ally was masking her real feelings for me with this shit like she's scared of loving someone or having someone love her.

Austin: Ally, I told you I didn't bring you here to have sex with you or do anything like that for that matter. I wanted to hang out with you.

Ally: Please, your Austin Moon of course all you want is sex.

Okay, that hurt. Maybe that's all I wanted from other girls but not Ally, she was so sweet and kind. I mean, yes I wanted Ally in that way, but I also didn't want it to be a one-time thing. Ally flipped around and was looking at me. She started to lean forward and I knew she was going to kiss me, I wanted to keep talking about this but her lips looked so soft and sweet.

Austin: Ally I know you think I'm a huge player and everything but I actually do care about you. I actually really li-…

Ally's POV

Austin was talking about how he's not what I think he is and everything and then he started to say something, and I'm pretty sure he was about to tell me he really likes me, I couldn't let him say it. I loved spending time with him and if he said it to me, everything would change and then we'd have to end this. I grabbed his face and kissed him before he could finish what he was saying. He tried to break apart immediately and speak but I wouldn't let him.

I licked his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth. When he did I kissed him roughly. I sat on top of him with each of my legs on either side of his body. I kept kissing him gently tugging on his hair. I started biting on his lip making him moan a little.

I wanted to make sure that Austin knew this was just sexual, we were not dating, we did not like each other and this was nothing other than a random hook-up. Sure, it took me a while to actually convince myself that's all it was but that's all it should've been and all it could've been.

I took off my shirt and continued kissing Austin, I wiggled free of his basketball shorts also. Our flesh was against each others since he had just been in his boxers. He put his hands on my hip and thrust my body against him, it felt so good and I could feel how much he wanted me. He let out another moan, this time it was my name he was saying, I couldn't help but moan at the sweet sound he made when he said my name. Things were getting really heated between us and I didn't see any turning back at this point.

I slid my underwear off and that's when Austin stopped me.

Austin: What the hell are you doing Ally? Why are you doing that?

Ally: You're a guy and your seriously asking me why I'm taking my underwear off while I'm on top of you, making out with you?

Austin: Ally, you're still a virgin and don't even say you're not because I kissed you a few days ago and that was your first kiss.

Ally: So? Look if you don't think I'm good enough to sleep with than fine, don't sleep with me. I've never heard of you turning sex down so I'm confused.

Austin: Ally, you mean to much to me to just have sex with randomly. I don't want to take your innocence like this.

All I could mutter was whatever as I climbed off him and got dressed. I moved over the far side of the bed, turned the lamp off and put my back to Austin, I felt so rejected.

Austin's POV

I have no idea what just happened. One minute I was tickling Ally about to tell her I really liked her and the next she's on top of me and getting completely naked. Why was she doing this, and I felt like a huge dick because I just said no, and I could tell by the look on her face she was embarrassed and felt rejected. I know I'm Austin Moon and that's what I do, I hook up with girls and I wanted more then anything to hook up with Ally. But not like this, it was her first time and I wanted it to be special. After tonight though, I doubt she'll ever want to do anything with me again. She got dressed and move the far side of the bed. I moved over next to her, I want her to know I didn't reject her because I don't want her but I did it because I do want her, all of her not just her body.

Austin: Ally, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just mean to much, your first time should be special and with someone you lo-

Ally: Don't even say the word Moon, you didn't want to sleep with me, big deal I don't care. I'm kind of use to the fact that no one wants me. Up until a week ago, you and your friends just made fun of me. You kissed me out of pity because no one had ever kissed me before.

She actually thinks I don't want her. Is this girl crazy? I want her so bad, I don't want her to feel like I don't, ugh I'm an idiot, I should've just slept with her.

Austin: Ally, shut up. I didn't sleep with you because I fucking love you okay. I love you and I've never loved anyone before. I want to be your first and if you can honestly tell me you love me then I will but you mean way too much to do that with if you don't feel the same way.

Ally: I can't hang out with you anymore Austin. I told you the only rule was to not fall in love with me and you broke it.

Austin: Ally I didn't mean to fall in love with you, it just happened and trust me, it never happens to me. I actually have feelings for you and you say you can't see me anymore? That's bullshit Ally, stop being afraid of getting hurt and live. I know you have feelings for me to Ally.

Ally: Your pretty cocky eh? Assuming I have feelings for you.

Austin: Ally, stop with the games. Just stop. I just told you that I love you and I know you feel the same way. I am not going to hurt you and break your heart, there is such thing as being in love and not getting your heart broken.

Ally's POV

The only thing I asked of Austin was to not fall in love with me and he broke it. I can feel tears forming in my eyes. Why did he have to say those words, they were like poison to me. I never wanted to find love, every time I ever seen "love" it always ended badly. It ended in divorce, affairs or heartbreak. Why would anyone want to go through that. But when Austin told me he loved me, something in me was screaming to tell him I feel the same way. I just couldn't, I was way too scared.

Ally: Austin, no my feelings aren't mutual. I-I'm Sorry.

Austin: You are such a coward Ally Dawson. Keep telling yourself there's nothing, if this is really how you feel then yeah maybe your right, we shouldn't hangout anymore.

I am going to lose Austin all because of my stupid rule, I can't do that. I have grown to need him around me. Austin's right, I am a coward. Who am I kidding? I freaking love Austin Moon.

Ally: I-I love you to Austin, just please don't break my heart.

Austin: I love you so much Ally! I wouldn't think of breaking your heart.

Austin's POV

Ally just said that she loves me, I know calling her a coward was pretty harsh but I needed her to know I wasn't kidding. I guess this officially means were together and I couldn't be happier, I flipped Ally around and kissed her. I couldn't stop kissing this girl, the first girl I ever told I loved to.

I knew I was Ally's first kiss and I'd be the first person she slept with, but I never thought she'd be the first for me, the first person I ever loved.

Austin: Ally, do you still want to do that?

Ally: U-Uh yes, do you?

Austin: I always wanted to Alls, I just wanted to make sure it meant something and we both love each other so what more can you ask for.

And with that I lay Ally on the bed, removed her clothing and I planted kisses all over her neck, I kissed her stomach, her chest, I kissed all of Ally. She looked so beautiful lying there, I couldn't stop smiling at her. This beautiful girl was mine, and she was giving me something that she cherished. This time it wasn't rough, Ally and I made love. Ally may not have been the person I slept with, but she was the first person I ever made love to and that meant a lot.

I was panting when we finished, I roll over on the bed to catch my breath. Ally didn't say anything so I turned on my side and asked her if she was alright.

Ally: Yes, I'm fine, perfect actually. I just don't know what to say, that was perfect.

Austin: I know Alls, it really was perfect and I'm happy your first time was with someone you love and that loves you. Now let's go to bed, you made me tired.

Ally: Okay Austin, Good Night. I love you.

Austin: I love you to Ally. Good Night

And with that, I put Ally into my arms and we fell asleep. It was the best night of my life, never had I experienced something that meaningful.


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's POV

The sun was shining in my eyes and it woke me up. I looked at the clock, it was only 8am on Saturday. I looked over and saw Austin still with his arms around me. I looked down and saw I didn't have anything on, it instantly reminded me of last night. So much had happened, Austin told me he loved me, I told him I loved him and I lost my virginity to him. My feelings for Austin were so strong, I was so happy. But still I was paranoid, Falling in love, giving someone the ability to break your heart but trusting, hoping and praying that they don't.

I didn't want to think about all the bad that could happen, Austin had really come around and when he told me he loved me I could tell it was sincere and all he's been doing for me lately, I know that it's true because I feel the same for him. Austin was my first real boyfriend and this meant everything to me, he meant everything to me.

Austin's POV

I could feel Ally wiggling around, I knew she was awake. I can't stop thinking about last night, it was amazing, better then amazing. I am feeling feelings I've never felt before and it scares me but excites the hell out of me at the same time. Ally is so afraid of having her heart broken but I won't allow it, I won't break her heart because doing that would break mine. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met.

Austin: Morning Alls.

Ally: Morning Austin.

Austin: You know it's Saturday and it's really early babe, lay back down and we'll go back to sleep for a bit.

Ally: Okay but when we get back up, your making me breakfast.

Austin: Deal

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay in bed with her all day. Her dad was gone all weekend and so were my parents, so we spent the rest of the weekend at my place and went to her place to get her some clothes but that was it. Having the company of Ally felt really good, it was just going to suck when she had to go home. I knew that Monday was going to be awkward considering Dallas would find out about us and I was afraid for what Brooke was going to do. We were done, but I knew she didn't see it that way.

Ally's POV

I spent the entire weekend with Austin and I slept at his house on Sunday night so we could just go to school together on Monday. My dad was home today so I had to go home after school so I wanted to spend as much time with Austin as I could. The weekend was perfect but now it was Monday and we had school, Dallas, Brooke.. Fun.

We drove to school together and when we pulled in, instantly I could see everyone's eyes locked on us and people were whispering. When we got out of the car I seen Brooke standing at the doors with her mouth wide open. She went into the school and slammed the door. Well, at least she knows about us now.

Austin held my hand as we walked through the doors, a lot of people were staring, some guys were patting Austin on the back telling him good job and others just gave him high fives. I couldn't help but roll my eyes about this, don't give me a high five for landing the guy but give him a high five for landing the girl, so typical.

Ally: Okay, I got to go to class. I will see you when I'm done? Meet at your locker okay?

Austin: This is the longest I'm going to be away from you since Friday, I'm sad. But yes, I'll meet you at my locker after class. I love you Ally.

Ally: I love you to Austin.

I walked away heading to class, Austin was still staring at me so I blew him a kiss. I couldn't help but blush, he had me doing so many things I wouldn't ever do. The rest of the day went pretty good, Austin and I were together for most of it, Dez and Trish were also very happy we were dating. They knew something was going on, and they knew it was this. I haven't told Trish about us sleeping together yet, I'm going to wait until I work with her next, My dad came home today so I'm not hanging out with Austin, I really want to see my dad.

After school, I gave Austin a ride home since we had driven my car. He gave me a kiss, told me he loved me and I went home. I wasn't even home 5 minutes and he already text me.

**From Austin Moon**

**To Ally**

**I already miss you, is that weird? Come back over**

**From Ally **

**To Austin Moon**

**I cant Austin, my dad just got home today. I will see you in the morning though, I love yoooou.**

**From Austin Moon**

**To Ally**

**Not as much as I love you, and okay. I will see you tomorrow at school L Rehearse after school too don't forget.**

I put my phone down, my dad and I had dinner together. Talked and caught up on everything, I miss him when he leaves but I also like the time I got alone with Austin.

Austin's POV

I was like a love sick puppy. She hadn't even been gone two hours and I already wanted to go over to her house and see her. I have never felt this way and it was scary, I loved this girl so much.

Ally's POV

I was getting ready for bed and decided I'd send Austin a text good night.

From Ally

To Austin Moon

I just wanted to say good night and that I love you very much.

I held onto my phone for 15 minutes, no response, this was weird he usually text me in ten seconds he always had his phone. I waited 15 more minutes and no response. I decided to just go to bed and talk to him tomorrow at school.

When I woke up in the morning checked my phone again and he still had no responded. Hm, I didn't try again I just got ready for school knowing I'd see him in less then an hour. I seen Austin when I got to school, I ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss

Austin: Hey baby, I missed you.

Ally: I missed you too. I text you last night, why didn't you answer me.

Austin: Oh my phone died last night and I left my charger in my locker so I coulnd't charge it. Sorry

Ally: It's okay. I was just a little worried. Anyways I have to go to class, I will see you after. Love you baby.

Austin: Love you to. Meet me at my locker after class.

I went to class. After class I went to Austin's locker and he wasn't there. It was weird because he told me he'd be here. I had no idea where he was. I seen Dallas so I decided to ask him, we were okay because I explained everything to him yesterday and he understood.

Ally: Dallas have you seen Austin, I can't find him.

Dallas: In there..

He pointed to the janitor's closet. Why the hell would he be in there? I walked up to the door and opened it. I dropped my books at what I saw next….


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's POV

All I remember was dropping my books, I didn't even take the time to pick them up. I didn't give a shit that they lie there on the floor. I just knew I needed to get out of the school and fast. Everything was such a blur, I remember running down the hall, i'm pretty sure I saw Dez and Trish but my feet wouldn't stop. By now I could feel the tears running from my eyes, no one was going to see me cry though. I got in my car and left, I didn't look back, didn't listen to anyone just drove.

I found myself at the beach, there was this lighthouse that I would always see when I was at the beach. I never took the time to go into it or even go close to it but right now felt like the right time to do so. I went into the lighthouse and climbed to the top. I sat down on the wood board and swung my feet over the ledge. The beach wasn't very busy since it was Tuesday morning, everyone was either working or at school. I just sat there staring out at the water, any day other than today I would have thought it was beautiful, but not today. I reached up and wiped my eyes, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

Austin's POV

I was standing at my locker waiting for Ally when Brooke came up to me, she had a smoothie in her hand and the bitch dropped it on me, I was so annoyed. She shouldn't have even been talking to me let alone spilling her smoothie on me. I took my shirt off to change it, I always had spare shirts in my locker when Brooke grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

Austin: Brooke what the hell are you doing? I'm not with you anymore, I'm dating Ally now.

Brooke: Yeah and I still don't know why? Are you trying to make me jealous? Austin, you seriously don't like her.

Austin: Yeah I do, I feel things for her I've never felt for anyone, I actually lo-

Brooke: Oh please Austin, don't even say it. You can't seriously tell me you love her. You were making fun of her just two weeks ago.

Austin: Whatever Brooke and that was a mistake, she's an amazing person. Just leave me alone okay, and don't mess with Ally. I am happy with her, just let us be.

Brooke was just not taking no for an answer. She grabbed me and threw me against the wall, when the bitch wanted something, she would stop at nothing to get it. I still didn't have a shirt on and I knew Ally would be looking for me, I just needed to get away from her. That's when Brooke decided to kiss me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and lunged at me. I tried to escape her grip, I could hear Ally calling my name.

Ally, opened the door. What she saw clearly wasn't what it was. It did look pretty bad though, I had no shirt on and Brooke's arms were around me. I yelled Ally's name but it was no use, she dropped her books and ran, not looking back. I tried to run after her but I was trying to get my shirt on at the same time, it slowed me down. I saw Dez and Trish looking at me shaking their heads in disgust, I knew they thought the same as Ally.

Austin: Guys it's not what it looks like, I'll explain later. I gotta find Ally.

I ran out to the parking lot, she was just pulling away and she wasn't going in the direction of her house. I can't believe what just happened, I love this girl so much, I finally get her to open up and admit she loves me and to let someone love her, promise not to break her heart and now she thinks I am cheating on her. I was so angry, when I got back in the school everyone was still staring and Brooke walked toward me.

Brooke: Well now that that's over boyfriend, let's go to my house

Austin: Brooke, get it through your damn head. I am not your boyfriend, I will never be your boyfriend again. You were a bitch when I dated you and your still a bitch. LEAVE ME ALONE.

I yelled at her as I grabbed Ally's books off the ground, grabbed my stuff and went to my car.

Where would Ally go? That is the question. I drove by her house, she wasn't there. I stopped by Sonic Boom, not there either. I checked all the places I thought Ally would be but I still couldn't find her.

Ally's POV

All that was going through my mind was my thoughts the first night I was with Austin.

_Love is giving someone the ability to break your heart, and trusting, hoping and praying they don't. _

Loving Austin was a risk, one I didn't plan on taking but I did. I did because I thought it would be different, but it wasn't Who was I kidding, someone like Austin belongs with Brooke, I am not like them. Austin probably only told me what I wanted to hear on Friday night so that I'd sleep with him. It was probably a huge joke between all them. We were supposed to work on the play today, but I didn't care. I didn't even care if I was in it, I just needed to sit here alone.

I'm sure my phone was going off, but I left it in the car. I didn't care who was looking for me, I didn't want to be found.

Hours must have passed because when I looked outside it was dark and the beach was empty. I knew I had to go home or my dad would come looking for me. I sighed and got up and walked to the car.

My phone was lighting up, 56 Text Messages, 25 Missed Calls, 8 Voice Mails. I turned my phone off and drove home.

When I got home my dad asked where I had been, I made up some lame excuse and he told me that Trish and Dez came by looking for me and so did Austin, I just shrugged my shoulders and went to bed. I didn't want to talk to him about what had happened and he knew I didn't.

Dad: Good Night Ally, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here sweetie. Love you

Ally: Okay, thanks dad. Love you too.

I went into my room, put a pillow over my face and cried myself to sleep.

Austin's POV

I cannot find Ally, I have spent the entire day looking for her. I am so worried about her, the look on her face when she ran away was pure heart break. I can't believe I broke her heart, she already thought I was a huge player, and I just confirmed her suspicions. I needed to find her and explain the situation to her, I needed Ally and I couldn't lose her. She didn't answer any of my texts or calls, I even left her voicemails, nothing back.

I lay back in my head replaying the events of today, remembering how I promised her I wouldn't break her heart. I put a pillow over my face and screamed into it, falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up got ready as fast as I could and went to school. I sat in front of Ally's locker waiting for her but she never came. The bell had rang long ago and I was still sitting there, no Ally though. I knew she wasn't coming. She had to be at home, I grabbed my keys and left school.

I pulled up to her house and saw her car parked in the driveway, I smiled a half smile at the fact that she was okay, she made it home last night.

I got out of the car and went up to knock on the door. I just hoped she'd answer.

Ally's POV

Ally: Dad. I'm not feeling well can I please stay home?

Dad: I know that's not what's going on but because I know you'll catch up on your school work, you can have the day off. I have to go to work though, I'll see you later tonight honey.

Ally: Thanks dad.

I got back in bed and laid there for half hour, I couldn't fall back asleep. I heard a knock at the door, I already knew who it probably was. I didn't even get up to answer It, I didn't want to. I looked like shit, my eyes were swollen red from crying.

The knocking wouldn't stop and it was driving me crazy so I went down and answered it.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Please just go away, I'm not feeling well I just want to be left alone.

Austin: Ally, your eyes are so red, I know you've been crying all night. Please let me come in, I need to talk to you.

Ally: Austin, there's nothing to talk about. Jokes on me right, I fell in love with the biggest player in school and he broke my heart. Big deal, go away

I tried to slam the door but he wouldn't let me.

Ally: Austin, stop. Just go, I don't have the energy for this. I don't care what you have to say, I saw it with my own eyes. You can say it wasn't what I think, but we both know it is. Just go. I don't need sad ass excuses why you were hooking up with you ex in the closet.

Austin: Ally, I wasn't hooking up with her. She spilt a smoothie on me and I was changing.

Ally: Austin, if you're going to lie at least put some effort into it. Goodbye Austin.

I slammed the door, locked It and went back up to bed. I just wanted a day to myself, no one bothering me.


End file.
